Se tu mismo,Be Yourself
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: EL ha sufrido una perdida irreparable,solo puede aferrarse a algo qe tiene 6 meses,como ella un dia le dijo "Se tu mismo" y eso haria x su bien seria el mismo,pero desearia la muerte siempre.Es un one-shoot basado en la cancion de Audioslave "Be Yourself"


_**"I confess I was lost in the pages of a book full of death, reading how we'll die alone, and if a God will lay to rest"- "Like a Stone",Audioslave, "Audioslave" album, 2002. **_

_**Letra y musica de la banda Audioslave; L******__os personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO_

_**

* * *

**_

"Be Yourself"- Audioslave,"Out of exile", 2004.

_**Someone falls in pieces,**_

_**Sleeping all alone, **_

_**Someone kills the pain,**_

_**Spinning in the silence,**_

_**She finally drifts away,**_

_**Someone gets excited in a chapel yard,**_

_**And catches a boquet,**_

_**Another lays a dozen,**_

_**White roses on a grave,**_

_**And to be yourself is all that you can do,**_

_**To be yourself is all that you can do.**_

_Alguien cae en pedazos_, y ese soy yo, _estoy durmiendo solo_, perdiendo toda razón, allá fuera no pasa nada, no saben lo que estoy sintiendo, que _giro en silencio_, pretendiendo marear el dolor, para que al parar no recuerde el dolor, ni el ¿Por qué? De esta situación.

Todo lo que tenia, todo lo que solía ser, se aleja con ella lentamente, vuelvo a ser yo, y allá fuera nunca cuenta se darán de todo el dolor que habita en este lugar, hay _alguien afuera que se emociona en el jardín de una capilla y cacha un ramo_, como ambos lo soñamos, cuando por fin todo acabara, nos veríamos de la mano saliendo de algún lado con su vestido en blanco y un bello ramo de rosas blancas en las manos, y en la entrada para sellar el retrato le daría un beso en el cual todos nuestros miedos se irían al infierno, pero el que se ha ido al infierno soy yo, el que vive en el soy yo, ahora serán _rosas blancas en una tumba_.

Pero en algún lugar leí que lo único que uno puede hacer es, _ser tu mismo_ y eso es exactamente lo que voy hacer, a la mierda con intentar algo, voy a matar y lo voy a disfrutar, sobrio o alcoholizado, como sea, sentiran el dolor, porque yo soy puro "rencor y dolor", "envidia y pasión", ahora no hay nada por el que "intentar", por el que preocuparse, yo no heriré a nadie… a nadie que me importe.

_**Someone finds salvation in everyone,**_

_**Another only pain,**_

_**Someone tries to hide himself,**_

_**Down inside himself he prays,**_

_**Someone swear his true love until to the end of time,**_

_**Another runs away,**_

_**Separate or united,**_

_**Healthy or insane.**_

_**And to be yourself is all that you can do,**_

_**To beyourself is all that you can do. **_

_Alguien busca salvación en todos, otro solo dolor_, por desgracia yo encontré ambos, con ella fui valiente, con ella tuve el valor, con ella entendí el dolor, por ella supe que es "matar por amor", ahora entiendo todo, y a la vez nada, intente por mucho tiempo, _intente esconderme de mi mismo, _queriendo ocultar que en cuanto sus palabras se dirigieron hacia mí en ese encuentro donde la tenia acorralada en la oscuridad a punto de matarla, la varita rota, desprotegida, sus pupilas brillantes y suplicantes me miraban con "dolor y desprecio", su rostro descompuesto por el horror de ser matada por el hombre que mas odiaba después de Lord Voldemort, entonces abriste la boca y me dijiste:

-Mátame ahora que puedes, ahora que no puedo hacer nada por mí, pero créeme que si no lo haces me encargare que pagues cada una de las que me hiciste… cobarde-

-No tienes ni idea de lo absurda suenas sangre sucia, no tienes ni idea de cómo eliminar a un Malfoy, por algo mi tía y yo somos los mejores de entre cientos de Mortifagos, tu podrida sangre no podría contra mí, ni en un millón de años-

-Ya verás Draco, algo se me ocurrirá…-

Ya no podía verla de esa manera, adolorida, ensangrentada, demacrada…entre su desgracia vi su belleza, en su desgracia vi la luz, su desgracia fue mi salvación, en sus ojos vi el camino, en su desprecio vi mis errores, y en ella sola débil físicamente, me vi reflejado pero de una manera más cruel.

-¿Tus últimas palabras, sangre…-

No pude continuar, avente mi varita y corrí hacia ella, la levante del suelo donde se dejo resbalar mientras me amenazaba, la tome con mi mano izquierda de la cintura y la apreté hacia mí, con mi derecha tome su rostros y con mi pulgar delinea su rostro limpie la sangre de su nariz, me miro desorbita, incrédula, expectante, y despacio muy despacio acerque mi rostro al de ella, y la probé, y descubrí que ella era… un pecado personal.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?- me pregunto.

-¿De qué?-

-De que no estamos aquí por coincidencia, odiándonos y jurándonos la muerte hacia el otro, Draco Malfoy te amo desde el primer momento en que nos enfrentamos en el rio, en el momento en que me defendiste asegurando que tu serias el autor intelectual de mi muerte y me dejaste escapar tantas veces, tú me amas-

-No-

-Como digas… te esperare… hasta que la guerra acabe y seas libre, hasta que te vuelvas valiente y lo admitas, hasta el final de los tiempos, porque no hay amor más fuerte que el que sale del odio, porque ya fue puesto a prueba, porque es seguro… no olvides… que… te amo- me dio un beso fugaz, metió su mano en la bolsa de mi capa y desapareció.

Y se aparto de mí, dejándome solo, pero con un cosquilleo caliente en mi interior, la sangre bombeaba caliente en mi corazón, hasta ese momento mis acciones que habían causado la decepción de mi amo, encajaron perfecto con la sensación que tenia.

_Alguien jura ser fiel al amor hasta el final de los tiempos, alguien huye_… que cobarde fui en ese momento, pudimos amarnos desde ese momento.

Ahora no te tengo y lloro y maldigo y juro que como sea te olvidare, no para insultar tu memoria, tu amor, sino para sobrevivir por que bien podría decidir abandonar todo esto, pero soy cobarde, soy un "Slytherin", un "Malfoy", soy un "Padre"… sí, hay algo más fuerte que todos los prejuicios que me tienen atado, es mi esencia en un frasco de seis meses, pero en sus ojos se ve reflejado el cálido bálsamo.

En este momento desde siempre te digo que separados o unidos, sano o enfermo, cuido, cuidare lo que es de ambos, que te amo y te ame con un ciego que ve por fin la luz y que pide al cielo que no caiga la noche, y lo mismo le pido yo al cielo que no me arrastre a la oscuridad de nuevo.

Pero nada hare en contra cuando el deseo de matar, de vengar, de codiciar, se haga presente, porque lo único que se puede hacer en esta situación es ser tu mismo_, se tu mismo es lo único que puedes hacer_.

_**Even when you've paid enough,**_

_**Been put upon or been held up,**_

_**With every single memory of **_

_**The good or bad,**_

_**Faces of luck don't lose any sleep tonight,**_

_**I'm sure everything will end up alright,**_

_**You may win or lose.**_

_Aun cuando hayas pagado suficiente_, nunca sacias el odio, el rencor, la venganzas… nunca pierdes el miedo, el valor… aunque me esconda en mi mismo, niegue tu amor, niegue tu perdida, nunca será suficiente, porque aun siento tu olor, veo tu color… tu forma, oigo tu respirar, escucho tu voz susurrar y digo tu nombre en alta voz, pero nadie me responde, tu perdida no es suficiente.

Solos en la oscuridad de esa cabaña abandonada, te acercas a mí, me rodeas con tus brazos delgados pero fuertes, me estrechas, yo huelo tu cabello y enciendo en deseo, te aparto de mi lo suficiente para apresar tus labios con mi boca, tus manos se deslizan en mi espalda, mi cuerpo hormiguea en ganas, poco a poco mis manos trabajan en acariciarte y ya no puedo más… caminamos hacia el sofá, me desabrochas la camisa y la avientas, te despojo del vestido azul turquesa y lo mando a donde no estorbe, pero aun estas enfundada un coordinado blanco, pero tu sin perder tiempo desabrochas mi pantalón, mientras los besos y caricias no cesan, no abra tregua, hasta que no desfoguemos todo en esta guerra, ya me has liberado hasta la mitad, con un tirón me libero a mi mismo de toda ropa, y despacio entre besos que bajan de tu cuello por el centro, hasta llegar a tu entre pierna, te miro y nos sostenemos la mirada mientras deslizo tus bragas, regreso a tu boca y me pierdo por un rato más en su sabor, mientras tú te desvives en caricias a mi ser, que solo pide que no pares, que no te separes, definitivamente ya no puedo más, descubro lo último que no conocía de ti, ambos perfectos, erectos, los beso, los disfruto, ya no hay más que esperar, me recibes con un ligero gemido, me muevo dentro de ti, deseándote mas en cada movimiento, jamás me detendría pero después de un rato me siento venir entre tu nombre y el mío, nos abandonamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Con cada uno de los recuerdos buenos o malos_ yo me quedo, por que despertaron cosas jamás experimentadas, deseos de pertenencia jamás presentadas, soñar con nuestra vida futura, tener anhelos y esperanzas, arriesgar todo, perder o ganar, alguna vez después de amarnos te presente mi preocupación a lo cual tu me susurraste "_Estoy segura que todo terminara de la mejor manera_…" me mentiste, te fuiste, nos abandonaste "… _Puedes perder o ganar_, pero la seguridad de que hiciste lo correcto para ti nadie te lo va a quitar, porque tu recompensa ya la tienes y con ella una vida nueva"es fácil decirlo Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido, el enemigo público para mi, el niño que tiene todo en la vida, que lo único que pide es la paz mundial y tonterías, pero yo por fin tenía todo lo que quería… no era suficiente porque lo quería bien, no ha escondidas, no con mentiras, ya no quería esconderme por cada paso que diera, ahora seria padre, tendría mi familia, y la amaría como nunca nadie amo a la mía.

Pero todo esto nos llevo a lo peor, a lo peor que a mí me podía suceder, nunca creímos que no podríamos burlar a nuestro destino, cambiamos cosas, para vivir otras, disfrutamos los minutos y nos entregamos a los instintos, te ame en cuerpo y alma, aprendiste a amarme en todas mis etapas, el tiempo nos dio un regalo, por el cual no me rindiere esta noche… y entonces en una noche la realidad nos asalto por sorpresa, un boicot preparado para ti y tus amigos, los tomo, eran diez ustedes y solo tres pagaron las faltas, mis faltas…

Nadie me aviso pero… ¿Quién le avisaría a un traidor?, todo se hizo en secreto, cuidando sus pasos, tus pasos, mis pasos, si por algo no te hubiera pedido que Scorpius se quedara conmigo en vez de ir al cumpleaños del "Tío Potter", ahora mismo estaría en camino para reunirme con ustedes…

Porque no basta con intentar ser algo que no eres, porque no basta con luchar a favor de las causas…perdidas, no basta con nada, cuando a ti Hermione Granger te han arrebatado mi vida, tú eras mi vida, ¿Qué nadie puede entender eso?, no pasara, no cambiara, no habrá un futuro, porque ya no tengo mi presente… ya no tengo mi motivo… te he perdido… no pienso aferrarme con un loco a tu recuerdo, no perderé el tiempo llorándote a escondidas, no invocare tu figura, ni tu voz, ni tu cuerpo, ni tu risa… no la necesito, viví sin ella, viví sin alma, pero viví, ahora sobreviviré, porque lo único que ha quedado es un cuerpo con esencia, una esencia que no cambiara con ninguna otra mezcla, sobreviviré por él, que duerme esperando despertar y ver tus ojos cafés observándolo, con tu sonrisa fresca, diciéndote que te ama con su voz más tierna… te prometo hijo mío que nada te faltara, te amare más que a nada, porque sinceramente no hay nada que yo quiera amar, luchare por tu vida y mi esencia, ya no seré parte ni de los buenos ni de los malos… pero a cambio quiero tu perfecto entendimiento a mi ajenamiento a lo que no nos pertenece, a lo que no es tu o yo y que cuando seas mayor y encuentres este cuerpo seco, no me llores ni me extrañes, porque estaré en un lugar mejor… en los brazos de Hermione Granger, la mujer que me salvo en ese callejón y me escribió "Se tu mismo".

Y eso haría, seria yo mismo, día a día yo mismo, tarde a tarde yo mismo, noche a noche yo mismo…

Sin ángel y sin diablo, solo para él, mi hijo…

"Se tu mismo", seré yo mismo.

Y el hombre dejo siete rosas blancas en su tumba.

* * *

heyhey!

Ya se muchos diran, "mejor dedicate a tu otro fic que solo lleva 10 capitulos", pero les juro qe ya voy muuuy avanzada en el capitulo 11, creo que sera uno de los mas largos ahora escrito, pero bien continuando con este ¿como le llaman? _one-shoot _, bueno eso hehehe (yo no se nada de terminos como, slash, femslash, AU, lemon, etc. ¡¿Que alguien me explique?! ), el caso es que mientras oia mi _i pod_ y leia el libro _El Perfume_, me concentre en esta cancion y en la de _Like a Stone _, pero senti una conexion con la de Be Yourself, puesto que atravieso un poco de depresion asi que tome todo mi dolor que no tiene nada que ver con la historia aki desarrollada y escribi este pequeño fic, sobre Draco, que a nadie le queda mejor esta cancion hahaha, pobre, en fin, espero le haya paresido interesante, soy nuevo haciendo _songs-fic_ ¿estoy en lo correcto?, pero apresiaria que lo leyeran y dejaran reviews.

Agradesco el apoyo presentado en _**CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR**_ y por adelantado a este.

Bueno, me despido, esperando ansiosa sus reviews.

Recuerden no olviden visitar mi otra historia, ;).

Se les aprecia,

Gracias,

Saludos,

Besos!

:]

Atte.:

**Fungi Malviajado!!***

_P.D.: De la deprecion siempre salen_

_buenos escritores y compositores, al_

_final de todo la deprecion no es mala_

_siempre y cuando se tome con medida,_

_es la mejor droga de todas, porque saca_

_de ti lo mejor, bueno o malo, hay un horizonte_

_de oportunidades para hechar andar la imaginacion._


End file.
